Sins of the innocent
by Calz X
Summary: Elsa and Anna where close at one point until 2 years ago Elsa up and left with out a word, even there parents said nothing about it until Anna found out who was now running there small not global company, non other than her sister. after one meeting everything is laid bare, can they be as close as they once where or will it go all down in a fiery line. Rated M for good reasons


**A/N Hey! so I randomly wrote this one shot really quickly didnt have time to edit and stuff but I just had to throw the idea out there, if there is enough interest Ill continue but until then its just a one shot at this point let me know what you think, it aint perfect I know just a little tester to see how we go.**

**Enjoy my lil pups **

Disclaimer, I own nothing, rights are exclusively Disney

Sins of the innocent

Chapter one

Heavy breathing and panting filled the void of silence that surrounded the two sisters that stared into each other's eyes, the rain and thunder was the only noise that came between them, repressed thoughts and feelings had brought them to this point forgetting the lined that they had already unknowingly crossed , lines blurred with what was unavoidable now, looking back Anna couldn't think of a time that Elsa wasn't. 

She was always there weather it was physically or mentally, sitting there at the back of her mind a itch she could not for the life her scratch or a thought she could ever rid herself of, it's not she wanted to be rid of her anyway, in fact she wanted the complete opposite. 

They were still staring at each other, eyes glaring into each other's soul, Anna took this time to get her fill of her elder sibling, her white shirt that was now see through after running in the rain they where both drenched and panting in Elsa lounge , Anna gave way with her glare and just looked around scanning the contents around them, she had taken noticed that everything was in perfect order, the colour white prominent in most of the interior decorating. 

She quickly glanced back at Elsa who did not waver with her icy glare, the fight had brought to light things that should have remained silent, things that were considered illegal an abomination to mankind but regardless Anna wanted to push the buttons, wanting to get the answers she thought she deserved the questions she had been holding for a few months since reconnecting with Elsa after she had been away for years taking care of the family business, the only time Anna ever saw her sister was either though media or the newspaper and magazines. 

Having taken the business world by storm, in less than years Elsa had transformed Arandelle industries into a global organization, having disappeared from Anna's life with as little as a note saying she was off overseas to study and to be good for their parents, Anna laughed at the memory the nights she stayed in Elsa's room trying to hold on to anything that remained of her elder sibling. 

Reality crashed back down again as Elsa spoke to her "Anna, you don't want this, trust me" Elsa said with sternness in her voice, Elsa's face showed little emotion but her eyes seemed to be holding back something Anna was tired of going back in circles "Why would I not want this, if I'm with you I'd willingly do it, anything" Anna replied with determination, she wanted Elsa and not part of her or pictures, she wanted the whole package now. 

Elsa couldn't put into words what she wanted other than her younger sibling to back, Anna was opening a cage that should never be undone, maybe to scare her a little bit would put her in her place again, Elsa shifted into a more relaxed position as much as you could all the while still dripping from bring drenched in the rain but her house wasn't so cold you needed to change immediately. 

Her aura changed almost immediately when Elsa seeming to have processed what Anna had said. 

Elsa moved suddenly taking a step forward towards Anna, Anna shrank beneath Elsa's gaze, all confidence shattered as her sisters gaze penetrated her, Elsa had the look of a predator " You don't this Anna, You don't want this" Elsa said slowly, Anna had the feeling she just opened a box that was best left closed for all that was good. Elsa took another step " You don't know what you're asking for, Anna" Anna wanted so much to look away, to look at anything other than her sisters unwavering stare. 

Something was beginning to stir with in Anna, something that speedily turned into a hunger as Elsa stalked forward with her icy blue eyes roaming Anna's body "I want it" Anna blurted, anger seemed to flash in Elsa's eyes her eyes darkened, jaw clenched and her eyes closed for a second she seemed to be trying to reign something in, her eyes flashed open again " you know why I was shipped away, more than half way across the world? It was because I was sick Anna" Anna couldn't process anything anymore all her being seemed to have shut down and nothing existed outside Elsa. 

"S - Sick" was all Anna could stutter out 

"Yes Anna Sick, Sick in the head" Elsa said with a small laugh full of distaste, a smirk found its way to Elsa's lips. 

"_I had thoughts, Feelings that I shouldn't have had, I wanted to do things, things that where and still very much to this day illegal and sinful, I wanted to do things that where against nature against the norm, thats why I was sent away till I could control it._

Anna began to get frightened her sisters demeanour was dark and pit less, it felt as if Anna had wrenched open her soul and as much as she was frightened, the stirring in her was beginng to grow into hunger. "Elsa" she reached out to touch her sister, but was immediately slapped aside "You really want this" Elsa whispered "Yes" anna replied "everything" she continued. 

Elsa was not surprised by her answer but still it seemed as though her sister wanted to play with the fire. Burned she shall get Elsa thought. She looked at her younger sister, Anna looked into her eyes waiting for her reply as Elsa searched deep fighting weather to let the darkness out, the darkness she has wondered for the last 6 years. Finally she reached a conclusion she would lay it all bare, she was through swimming the endless seas. 

"Anna, I will tell you and we'll see if you still want to play this game with me" Elsa started her lips tight trying to keep her emotions in check, not wanting to scare Anna to badly " Thoughts and feelings I had had one thing in common" Anna waited to her to continue, but when she didn't she pushed Elsa through "What" Anna motioned 

" You" Elsa held her eyes steady, looking for a flicker of life on Anna's face. 

"As we grew older, we grew closer, so close no one could tear us apart a whole facade of the perfect sibling relationship was it not? But not for me, no Anna, I began to develop thoughts, thoughts that began to turn into twisted thoughts of me" Elsa halted her sentence. 

She moved closer to Anna her hand grasping Anna's jaw, Elsa moved her face closer, a breath away for her lips colliding, Anna could see the anger and frustration in Elsa's eyes, as she stared into her very being she moved towards Anna's ear. 

Hot breath cascading her neck made Anna quiver with suspense to what Elsa was going to do, she felt like a deer caught in front of a car, immobile. 

"Thoughts of me, taking you in every which way, devouring everything that' you , touching, claiming you for my own, ruining you for anyone else, fucking you so hard you scratch lines on my back and can't walk for days , make you scream so much you lose your voice, oh the things I dreamed of doing to you where so real to me I couldn't hold back, so they sent me away to control my perverse thoughts" Elsa came back to glance her face to face " and that dear sister is only the beginning

"

Anna couldn't hold any words all she wanted now was for Elsa to take her, take her and claim and devour and ruin her for anyone else, no Anna didn't want anyone else, all she wanted was Elsa, that's all she's ever wanted and for Elsa to feel the same way she couldn't be happier but her mind had turned to mush after listening to all the desires Elsa held for Anna. Anna couldn't hide it anymore she could feel her arousal moving down her leg, she was so entranced she didn't notice her arousal growing into thirst, her life line to reality was slowly slipping away as she felt Elsa's hands slowly make contact with her now burning body. 

Ever so lightly Elsa placed her hands on Anna's hips lightly gliding up and down her hips and theighs, elsa was lost in the sensation and head, so many times she had dreamed and fantasized about her body her heat underneath her fingers and so may times she had awoken alone and disappointed digging herself deeper into the hole she was currently standing in. 

Elsa's mind began to unhinge itself unable to compute what was happening, so many times she has wanted this but could never have it, she grasped Anna shirt and pulled her flush against her body intertwining their heat, she moved her lips, skimming her tan freckled neck, wanting the dream not to end "I will have you, Ill drag you down the very pit you wish to go" Elsa lightly nipped her earlobe " take you to hell with me, burn you alive take you until your body cant handle anymore, but I must say so many years of repressed desire, I will not be sated with one bedding, Ill take you over and over, you'll only have my name on your mind once I've finished with you" Elsa had to control herself, she was slipping over the edge ever so softly. 

Anna let out a small moan. 

Elsa hands blazed a trail over her body, unknowingly she began to writhe under Elsa's feather touch, she began to squeeze her legs together to create a much needed friction, Elsa looked down at the sudden movement. 

A gleaming trail was found slowly making its way down Anna's, Elsa growled in her ear pulling her closer, enveloping herself in Anna's scent "Is that it then dear _sister, _you will let me claim you devour you" Anna nodded, desperation seeped into her voice "Yes Elsa, please" Elsa groaned at her reply, grazing her teeth down Anna's neck, her hand slide down between Anna legs skimming her desire bringing it up to show Anna "Anna is this for me" Elsa slowly took her fingers and licked the desire up sucking every last drop, she closed her eyes in ecstasy, savoring the taste. 

Anna couldn't take much more, just seeing elsa taste her, was enough to make her cum, after so much pent up tension, she was ready to release, but wanting to have elsa in her won the battle to cum before they even go to the real good stuff, but then suddenly all the heat that had surrounded Anna, the scent of mint and winter tore away without notice of warning, she quickly had to grasp what was happening, Elsa had moved away and taken the heat with her, there was a cry for justice in Anna's mind, she wanted what was so cruelly taken away from her. 

Elsa stood there looking at Anna her eyes glazed over with desire, she could feel the arousal dripping from every pore, Anna saw anger, frustration and lust fighting for dominance in Elsa's eyes. What was she so doing " And that dear sister is why you cannot partake in my hell, you will be burned alive" Anna couldn't register what was happening, why was Elsa walking away, she didn't understand at all, tears threatened to fall, after everything, the confession the answers she had been seeking for years, answered. Everything she could ever want is in front of her and currently walking away, Did elsa not want her anymore, no it was much deeper than that, she had seen the desire in her eyes it was dark and twisted with nothing but a desire to consume and conquer all of Anna.

Unshed tears made their way down Anna's face. Elsa image was becoming blurred with the tears. She was trying to move her feet.

She was walking away. Again. Like she did all those years ago, Anna would have none of that after all the shit, she had been through, the torment Elsa had just put her through.

Her libido was rearing its angry head demanding satisfaction, she must be a masochist the way she kept going after Elsa, always getting hurt but none the less still driving herself through the storm never coming out unscathed and like the idiot she knew she was she finally moved her legs. 

Running after Elsa who had started to make her way up her stairs. 

Anna yanked on Elsa's wrist so they where face to face, no emotion showed on her sisters face, so she did the only thing she could and wanted to do, she pushed Elsa against the wall and smashed their lips together, it was wet a sloppy, Elsa reacted immediately but turned the tables on Anna pushing the younger against the wall,  
the kiss was alive and heated, hungry with want and desire. 

Nothing else was needed to be said lips and teeth clashed. Elsa forced her tongue into her sister's mouth eliciting a moan from Anna. 

So let us both be burned Anna thought she was more than willing to go to hell for this, all her cares had been buried the minute she stepped into this apartment.

Let us burn together.

**A/N ohhhhhhhh cliff hanger! smut ahead if your lucky heheheh**


End file.
